


Since I Saw Vienna

by Thatonefanfictionwriter



Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't ship real people kids, Fictional personas, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), On the Run, author actually felt happy today, come get y'all juice, jschlatt is a ram, no beta we die like men, no idea how to tag so fuck it, they're married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Thatonefanfictionwriter
Summary: It had been a little over a year since he last had a place to call home, but all of that changed when he finally arrived with him. His anchor, his forever home…
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Since I Saw Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my series for Your City Gave Me Asthma; I'm gonna be writing a fic based on each song (with Wilbur in of course) though it may vary with tones, things like that. The author is sad right now so angst for the time being.
> 
> I felt a little happier today so this one does not have any reference to SH/Suicide like my others. Still a little angsty but not by much. 
> 
> I also appreciate all the love the series has been getting and I love to read everyone's comments so if you do comment I will reply, I love talking to y'all. Thank you to the person who reached out to me on Discord telling me how they liked my writing, that was so fucking sweet of you!!
> 
> If you need someone to talk to or even mess around with please message me and we can talk, my discord is: Pint Sized Big Q#8652

It had been more than a year since he left Vienna; his little home by the canals now belonging to someone else, the lovely views and friendly people now missing from his memory as he travelled the world. He had to get out of there before he went mad; before it had killed him. Because along with that amazing view and lovely warm air, there was a virus. A bug so nasty it could not be stomped out, a thing that controlled him and held him captive and that disgusting roach was all he could think about while living there; the bug controlled him like a parasite, planning out his every day, his every move. He was stuck in a loop that he couldn’t break in fear he may lose himself or even his life. They always commented on how pretty the bug was and how they fit together like a pair, unknowing and oblivious to the sort of power it held over him. It was slowly killing him and he had to get away as fast as he could. They probably thought he was a monster, for abandoning the bug, the slimy, disgusting, lying insect that bit at his wrists and crawled in his ear.

He had to get away. 

He had to break up with her…

At first, when he started travelling again, he had no idea where he was going to go. With no home, limited money and his trusty guitar strapped to his back he had decided to just see where the wind may take him; however, that was probably the best and worst decision of his life. He broke away from her and was now free, but he was so fucking lonely. This was a day before the computer games, the days before his brother had asked him to come back to England; he was truly alone… A few friends tried to catch up to him, ask what was wrong but by the time they had gotten close to him, he was already gone. He jumped from hostel to hostel, tired from running and exhausted from the episodes he had gotten while off his medication.

To be truthful, he had run out of antidepressants halfway through the first month, not thinking to grab a refill before he got out of his situation, leaving him to have depressive episodes where he would pay the hostel or hotel he was staying at more so that he could stay another day before heading off again. He had grabbed a few bits of food here and there but he had no real money, his only income was the busking he was doing with his guitar on the streets. He had made the least in Monaco and the most in Luxembourg; to say he had travelled most of Europe by now would actually be an understatement. It had been almost a year by the time he reached the Netherlands. He had met a few friends on the way, one of the most prominent being Niki, who stayed for all of his songs and even offered him a place to stay for a night or two after he started to set up his bed on the floor in the rain. In this time, they had gotten to know each other very well, and it made him feel a little better now that he finally had a friend to call his own. Of course, he knew a few others but it finally gave him a chance to get in contact with Schlatt; one of his oldest friends, one that had been trying to call and text him constantly. He hadn’t been in a safe enough place to make plans, but his two days with Niki helped him a lot. 

Schlatt would pay for a ticket to the US for him and he could come and stay, maybe even get a job until he was stable and he wouldn’t mind being roommates for a little while. It made him so relieved to know that the ram was looking out for him, even if he was worse off than him. Of course, he filed for the paperwork for citizenship and that took a few months to process, but as soon as it went through he was off to his final destination; the Netherlands. Schlatt had agreed to buy the ticket and pick him up from the airport, so he had to just give the date he would be there. He felt so relieved to know that he would help him…

He spent the last of his money trying to get his guitar onto the plane since technically his “suitcase” was small enough to be a carry-on and he didn’t have any other bags. For some reason, the guitar cost a lot to get on the plane, but he haggled a bit and finally did it. After all of this, he wasn’t leaving old faithful at the airport for someone else to pick up or claim. He was a little tired by now, so when he finally got through customs and got on the plane, he was able to sleep. Even with the incessant crying and sounds of screaming, he could finally relax and sleep… 

_ He could finally sleep… _

When he woke up, he was told to get off and get his luggage, so he did, standing in Greenland airport and waiting for his next and final flight getting to the US to meet his old friend. He got a text from him, asking how he was and he smiled happily, replying back quicker than he expected. After so many months, just a text from his old friend made his heart flutter; he didn’t know why but he made him so happy… He could almost cry at the overwhelming support from him, although, he reserved himself and calmed himself down before he could. He also received supportive texts from Niki, hoping that he was safe and sound after this. Finally, he felt free… He felt loved… He felt at home…

The next flight was significantly longer in duration, eating his dinner before completely passing out again since it was the first time he could safely rest in a while… And when he woke up? 

He was in the home of the free… New York City never looked so amazing to him. 

When he got off he was there, waiting for him and smiling his signature grin; the sign that read ‘Welcome Home you Old Bastard’ clutched tightly in his hands as the musician practically flung himself at his old ram friend, the embrace holding for longer than he expected. 

It had been five years since he last saw Vienna…

He and his husband had never been better…

**_Fuck Vienna; this was way better..._ **


End file.
